The present invention relates to child safety devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a visual monitoring assembly which allows a driver of a vehicle to observe a child sitting in a rear-facing child seat positioned in the rear passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Following the advent of the use of air bags in motor vehicles, it has been determined that it is much safer to seat children in the rear passenger compartments of motor vehicles equipped with air bags. In addition, it has been determined that rear-facing child seats are safer than front-facing seats, because the raised back portions of rear-facing seats function to catch and prevent children from being propelled out of the seats in the event of an abrupt deceleration of a motor vehicle.
The Child Passenger Protection Act which became law in 1983, requires that an infant traveling in a motor vehicle be secured in a safety seat that is itself fastened to the center of the rear seat of the vehicle by means of seat belts. As a result of the Child Passenger Protection Act and other safety concerns, it has become common practice to locate child seats in the rear of motor vehicles and position the seats such that infants seated therein face rearwardly.
When a child is positioned in a rear-facing child seat in the rear passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, it is impossible for the driver of such a vehicle to observe the child""s face. Thus, a safety concern arises, because the driver may not be able to determine whether the child is troubled, distressed or in any danger. If the infant is crying or otherwise giving indications of distress, the driver, if alone, is put in the position of having to stop the vehicle and perhaps get out of the vehicle to attend to the child.
Even if the infant is quiet, it is important for the driver to be able to visually verify that the infant alright from time to time.
A number of solutions have been proposed for providing drivers of motor vehicles with visual observation of children""s faces. Examples of such solutions are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,526 to Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,898 to Rubin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,882 to Westman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,321 to Nolan-Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,118 to Harris and U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,572 to Cossey.
The present invention provides a visual monitoring assembly that allows a driver of a vehicle to observe a child sitting in a rear-facing child seat in the rear passenger compartment of a vehicle, which device is easy to install and use and can be easily transferred for use in different vehicles and with different child safety seats.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a visual monitoring assembly disposed in a vehicle to enable an observer in a front portion of the vehicle to visually observe an infant located in a child safety seat that is positioned on a rear seat of the vehicle, the visual monitoring assembly includes:
a mirror support arm having an upper portion for supporting a mirror and a lower portion that is configured to be held in position by contact with a lower portion of the child safety seat; and
a mirror that is supported by the upper portion of the mirror support arm,
the mirror support arm and the mirror being positionable so as to provide a line of sight from the observer to the infant which line of sight is directed off the mirror and a rear view mirror that is provided in the front portion of the vehicle.
The present invention further provides an assembly for observing an infant in a rear facing child safety seat located in a rear seat of a motor vehicle having a rear view mirror, which assembly includes:
a substantially L-shaped support arm having an upper portion that extends from a base that is sized to be held in position on a rear seat of the motor vehicle securing the child safety seat thereon; and
a mirror that is supported by the upper portion of the support arm,
the support arm and the mirror being positionable so as to provide a line of sight that is directed off the rear view mirror and the mirror supported by the upper portion of the support arm.
The present invention also provides a method of observing an infant in a rear facing child safety seat located in a rear seat of a motor vehicle having a rear view mirror, which method involves:
providing a support arm having an upper portion and a lower portion;
holding the support arm in a location in the rear seat of the motor vehicle by contact with a lower portion of the child safety seat;
supporting a mirror on the upper portion of the support arm;
positioning the mirror so as to provide a line of sight that is directed off the rear view mirror and the mirror supported by the upper portion of the support arm; and
looking into the rear view mirror and along the line of sight to observe the infant.